primevalfandomcom-20200223-history
Future Predator
Future Predators (sometimes referred to as just Predators) are recurring Future creatures, the most recurring creature on Primeval discounting Rex. Their inital appearance saw them originate from some point in the far future, but had also been temporarily living in both the Permian era and the present day. In the second timeline Future Predators were apparently not natural creatures and were created in the ARC because of something Christine Johnson would apparently come to do after taking over the ARC, implying they were genetic mutants, created using cloning mechanisms. It is also possible that they were cloned from their future selves' DNA, creating a time paradox. In a third change to the future timeline that was caused by the interruption of the 2011 Convergence by the opening of the New Dawn Anomaly (though how it affected them is unknown, though it is likely they changed to cope with surviving in the harsh landscape), the Future Predators have mutated into a different form. It is unknown whether or not the Future Predators will be in the fourth version of the future, but it is possible, considering that they are one of the show's most iconic ceatures. Biology DNA analysis shows that the future predator seems to be descended from a sort of bat, which became big and flightless, (although retaining echolocation) similar to those in Dougal Dixon's After Man: A Zoology of the Future. Helen Cutter stated that human kind was likely to have met its end by becoming food for a more sucessful creature i.e the Future Predator. It is assumed that, as long as the Earth’s climate remains as seasonal as it is, mammals will continue to be the dominant group of animals. If that is so, rats and bats are by far the most common groups of mammals (accounting for three quarters of all mammal species) and any large predator could well evolve from them. (Episode 1.6) Its elongated head houses a highly intelligent brain and a melon organ. The ears have moved to the centre of the face, giving the sonar a more directed and precise interpretation of the surrounding environment - an improvement on that used by the bats of today. Its eyes are small and weak, with an incredibly advanced sonar system, echolocation layered over low-quality vision. The two ears have merged into one large hole in the middle of the face. Future predators also live together in life partnerships (a female and a male). When the couple have offspring the male guards the nest and the female does the hunting. The Predator females appear to be larger than the males, as the males are known to be 7 feet tall while the females are 8 feet tall. Predators stand at two meters tall and weigh half a ton. Predators have vicious teeth and claws that they use to cut right into the victim jugular. They are incredibly fast, able to run at top speeds of 125 km/h (although this is an estimate, not a confirmed fact), they appear to be able to jump at huge distances, they are able to jump the length of a tennis court (another estimate,not a confirmed fact). The predators appear to be very good climbers, climbing trees or buildings; they are even shown to walk on the walls of the same buildings Not very muscular, they rely more on speed, agility and acrobatics to take down prey. This is what allowed a Gorgonopsid to kill one, simply by crushing it under its own weight. The species' advanced sonar can also be its weakness as Nick manages to kill one by luring it into a greenhouse, then blowing out the glass with a gun, scrambling its sonar system with a jumble of sonar echoes from the falling pieces of glass, (Episode 1.6). The Predators seem to rarely use their unique ability to stay perfectly invisible in any environment. Though it is a bit vague, it is presumed that the Predators are in fact cloned from tissue left behind from their future selves in the ARC for reasons unknown. This means the Predators are in fact some kind of odd time paradox / loop. Mutated Future Predator This version of the Future Predator possesses virtually the same appearance and biology as the original Predators. However, the Mutated Future Predators have adapted to survive in the Sterile Earth's poisonous storms. They appear to be extremely agile, moving with speed unlike most creatures. In fact, the Mutated Future Predators seem to be a lot faster than the early Predators, moving with enough speed to dodge the EMDs shots at very close range. They may have evolved this to outrun the Sterile Earth's toxic storms. It is also possible that their lungs have evolved to breathe in the toxic storms, which would explain their ability to survive in the storms. They also have slightly paler and flaking skin, and are shown to be able to stand on their hind legs like bears, something the previous version of the Future Predator appeared to be unable to properly do without support. (Episode 5.6) History State in the Timeline The state and origin of the Future Predators appears to vary as history is changed. Originally, when Nick and Helen Cutter first encountered the Future Predators, Helen said that it had evolved from rats and bats. She was presumably right, and the Future Predators naturally evolved over millions of years. As Helen intended to travel through the anomaly to the Predator's home after departing with Cutter, presumably arriving in the home of the Predators millions of years in the future, the Original Predator Period. (Episode 1.6) Near a couple of years later, she arrived in a new future time period, presumably set far more closer to the present than the original time of the Predators, where the Predators were created by the ARC in an act sanctioned by Cutter, altering Predator history in the process. She tried to stop this by detonating a bomb inside the ARC and killing Cutter, although both missions succeeded, the Predators remained. (Episode 3.3) She then pointed the finger of blame to Christine Johnson, who was shown to be operating on an anomaly to the Future in her HQ, and having scientists operate on Predators presumably taken from the anomaly, and these Predators were presumably being cloned, creating the species in a predestination paradox, (Episode 3.4, Episode 3.9). She eventually killed Christine, but somehow she knew this wouldn't get rid of the Predators. Deciding that wiping out humanity itself before they were born would stop the Predators, she attempted to do this by killing early Australopithecus. This attempt failed and the Predators still remain in the future. (Episode 3.10, S4 Prequel Episode 1) Presumably sometime after the previous events, the creation of a super-powered anomaly, known as the New Dawn Anomaly, resulted into a new future, in which the Earth has become sterile. The anomaly caused the Earth's weather patterns to change and wreak havoc, wiping out almost all life and making the planet unhabitable. As toxic storms raged on the planet, the only creatures to survive were the Mutated Future Predators, although there origins into that timeline are unknown (though it is possible they evolved from bats to survive in the Sterile Earth). This negates the Predator-Megopteran War along with all future time periods. (Episode 5.6) Episode 1.6 A family of Predators, a mother, a father and several children, entered the Permian era through an anomaly leading to the future, and then into the present through the anomaly in the Forest of Dean in pursuit of Helen Cutter. While in the Present, the mother killed several Humans such as Tim Parker, the boss of Wellington Zoo, where she also killed a Lion. All these kills were stacked up for the children. Helen alerted Nick and the Home Office team to this. The creature was drawn to nearby sea lion's heartbeats, which were faster than Stephen and Abby's before soldiers arrived and scared it off. When the team tried to track it, the Predator avoiding their sights by jumping from tree to tree before it killed a soldier and escaped again. Connor was getting an oscilloscope to sense the Predator's echolocation before he was attacked and then saved by Abby and Stephen, escaping once again. The team went to the crate storage building which the Predators used as a nest, the father being the only adult there. Nick lured the father into the greenhouse with a baby, he then blowed out the glass with a gun, scrambling its sonar system with a jumble of sonar echoes from the falling pieces of glass which distracted it long enough for Nick to kill it. Nick, Helen, Tom Ryan and two other soldiers went to the Permian with the babies to find the future anomaly, but the mother, still in the present at the time, caught the scent of its young and went through the Permian anomaly. It found the group and killed Tom and the soldiers. It prepared to attack Nick before a Gorgonopsid arrived, and when knocked down it began eating her young, and they fought a great battle but the Gorgonopsid was victorious in the end and killed the mother, Nick and Helen then departed the Permian, unaware that two babies still remained. Episode 2.6 At some point, a large group of Future Predators had been captured by Helen Cutter and sent to Leek, who kept them in his Creature Prison and used Neural Clamps to control them. He then sent one to the ARC, transported there in a White van by his own Special Ops guards. When Cutter set off a false anomaly alert in the hopes of unearthing the traitor in the ARC, most of the ARC soldiers went to deal with the situation. With the ARC unguarded, Leek released it and allowed it to attack and kill the remaining people in the ARC except for James Lester. It then attacked Lester who runs away. After a short chase through the corridors where the Predator was controlled by Leek to frighten him and at one point scratching his chest, Lester defended himself using Connor's I-Pod speakers to scramble its echolocation, followed up by a machine gun, which has little effect on it. When Lester was in the operations centre, the Predator watched him from the ceiling before Leek ordered it to kill him, and as it leapt down to finish the job, the Predator was killed when Lester released a caged Columbian Mammoth, and the Predator was gored by its tusks. Episode 2.7 When Cutter and Helen were talking inside Leek's facility, a Predator roared at the pair, but Helen said that it wouldn't attack unless Leek ordered it to using the Neural Clamp. When the facility's power went offline, Leek ordered this Predator to pursue Cutter, tackling him several times but not wounding, and cornered him into a circular room. Cutter distracted the Predator with the blood on his hand before he ripped the Neural Clamp off of the Predator's head. This caused brain tissue damage, and almost instantly killing the crazed creature. Leek sarcastically applauded Cutter, but said that the fault in the Clamps would be improved in the others, before indicating the other Predators hanging around the ceiling. Leek then tried bargining with Lester to not attack him or he set free the score of Predators upon Cutter to rip him limb from limb. While Leek counted down, Cutter disabled the clamps by forcing the one he had ripped from the first Predator into a fuse box, overloading the signals and destroying them, freeing the Predators. As Cutter escaped the predators then disembowelled Leek. The Predators were lured back to the central room using a sound wave to indicate it was feeding time. All the other creatures also had been lured there as well in Cutter, Helen and Stephen's plan to have them all attack and kill each other. But the door lock jammed forcing Stephen to sacrifice himself by locking it from the other side. The Predators and the other creatures set about killing him and then destroying one another until none were left. ''Primeval Evolved'' Intro There was a Sketchbook in your home lab in the ARC, which Abby used to draw sketches of and make notes about various creatures the ARC team has encountered, so that you can brush up on your knowledge of them. The first creature you take a look at is the Future Predator. Episode 3.1 Christine Johnson and her organisation operated on an anomaly in her Headquarters linked to the Future City, home of the Future Predators. Acting on her orders, Captain Ross and several soldiers went through the anomaly to retrieve The Artefact from inside an old building. They were initally successful and killed a young Predator on their way out before an adult Predator arrived. Ross had to abandon the Artefact when the Predator attacked and killed all of the men except for him. Once the Predator had dragged its victim inside, Helen took the opportunity to take it. Episode 3.3 When Helen Cutter took the Artefact, she started a crusade to prevent the Predators from destroying what beauty remained on Earth. She acted on this by detonating a bomb inside the ARC and killing her husband Nick, claiming, research done by the ARC and sanctioned by him sould ultimately result in the creation of the Future Predators and the eventual destruction of the earth. By killing her husband, Helen hoped that the future would change and leave the Predators no longer existant, but this was not the case. Episode 3.4 Christine had a scientist team working at her HQ researching and studying the biology of the future predators, which she and Captain Wilder watched. The Predator woke up, forcing the scientists to flee. It couldn't actually see Christine behind her protective mirror / window, but it could still locate her with her own heartbeat. Christine ordered the creature killed, and the electrical grid's power was diverted into the Future Predator's room, the voltage killing it as it shrieked in pain Episode 3.8 Later on, another anomaly to the Future City opened at a Race Circuit, one of the Predators mortal foes, the Megopteran, came through. When Jack Maitland was attacked by one, he went through the anomaly and was trapped in the future, with Danny, Abby, Connor and Becker mounting a rescue mission. As they explored the strange barren city, a Predator spotted the group and was shot dead by Becker, inadvertantly drawing the attention of more Predators from miles around as they heard the gunshot. A baby inside a car attacked Danny and wounded his neck before he silenced it. When Abby ran off on her own, she and Danny came extremely close to them, sensing their slowing heartbeats before Connor distracted it and allowed becker to shoot it in the head. Many more approached as the team began pulling Jack up a shaft, and Becker was forced to lead them away by removing his silencer, leaving him to be thought dead. Once the others were inside an old bus, several Predators began attacking it before the Megopteran, which were forced into the open by smoke, and the two future species attacked one another, allowing the team the chance to escape through the anomaly with a still alive Becker, who shot another Predator on his way out. The outcome of the battle with the Megopteran appeared to belong to the Predator's enemies, likely meaning they are a serious threat to the Predators. Episode 3.9 Helen Cutter arrived at the anomaly at Christine's base with Christine Johnson as her hostage. She went through the anomaly there after she had pushed Christine in, saying that everything there, including the Predators, were the result of a world she had made. Although Helen was unscathed, Christine was attacked by a Future Predator, and scrambled back through the anomaly. The team tried to save her but it poked its head through the anomaly and growled at them, surprising them enought to let go as it pulled Christine through and killed her. Episode 3.10 Danny, Connor and Abby went through the Race Circuit anomaly to pursue Helen. As they searched for her, Abby wondered where all the Predators were, as there were none in sight. They were followed by a lone Future Predator, which attacked them inside one of the buildings but was repelled by a gunshot before it took the shotgun off Danny, but it was locked out. While the group searched for Helen the Predator continued to try knocking down the door and eventually succeeded after Helen had left through an anomaly and Connor was attempting to find out where she had gone. It stalked the trio, and as more Future Predators started making their way in, Connor managed to open an Anomaly with an Anomaly Opening Device, allowing them to escape into the Cretaceous and close the Anomaly before the pack of Predators could follow and attack. Helen arrived at Site 333 and killed twelve Australopithecus, but she was killed by a Dromaeosaurus before she could continue, meaning that Humanity, and to a lesser extent, the Predators, were safe from her. S4 Prequel Episode 1 As Danny, Connor and Abby were missing, Sarah Page and Becker went on a rescue mission into the future, not knowing that the trio are stranded in the past. This mission failed and they were attacked, with Sarah dying at the hands of a Future Predator. Episode 5.6 Connor, having fallen through an anomaly into the Sterile Earth Desert, spotted a Mutated Future Predator in the distance, and mistook it for a person. However as it rapidly approached he realised it was a Mutated Future Predator. It prepared to attack the defenceless Connor, but the Predator was forced to retreat due to an approaching poisonous storm. After the storm passed, the Predator returned for Connor, but another Future Predator appeared, and the two Predators fought for their meal. One Predator was quickly killed and the other was about to attack Connor and Matt Anderson, when Abby arrived through the New Dawn Anomaly and shot it unconscious with her EMD before the three retreated into an underground shelter. Later, when the three returned to the surface, a pack of the Mutated Future Predators attacked them, but the three were able to repel the Predators with their EMDs and return through the anomaly. Since the Predators did not follow the three through the anomaly, and a few of them were blasted into one another, obviously provoking them, it can be presumed they became distracted with fighting amongst themselves. Meanwhile, at the ARC, two Mutated Future Predators arrived through the anomaly in Connor's lab and stalked the ARC. Lester and Jess Parker spotted one inside the hub, and were able to keep quiet enough for it to not notice them. When they went to the armoury to find weapons, Lester accidentally alerted the Predators to their location, and a Predator attacked them, wounding Lester and terrifying Jess. Later, when the rest of the team arrived at the ARC, the Predators launched a second attack on the control hub, and one had Abby pinned and was about to attack when Becker blasted it unconscious with his EMD. The other was quick to dodge the EMD shots. When it was ready to attack, it was defeated when Abby sent out a low-frequency signal from a computer, paralyzing the Predator and allowing Becker to simply walk up to the paralyzed Predator and shoot it directly to the back of its head, dispatching it and either knocking it unconscious or killing it. Society The young are kept in a safe abandoned area. The female hunts while the male nurtures the young. The female will retreat to the nest if it is threatened. The pair will do all they can to protect their young. In large groups the predators will work together to hunt down their prey. The group will surround it before leaping upon it and ripping its limbs of and devouring the remains. Their degree of affiliation with others of their kind varies to a degree, in their battle against the Megopteran, the Predators seemed to mass up against a common enemy. (Episode 3.8) Although the family that went into the Permian, which consisted of the two parents and several babies and as mentioned before, the mother ventured out and hunted while the male nurtured the young, suggesting that families may go off on their own, with the adults caring for their mates and their children. (Episode 1.6) There has been no instance of conflict since between Predators although the Predators in Leek's army may have killed each other along with the rest of the creatures. (Episode 2.7) Young So far, the babies and children of the Future Predator have appeared. The babies were first encountered in Episode 1.6, were they were being nurtured, by an adult male of the species, in an abandoned warehouse. The children appeared in Episode 3.8, were they were hidden in rusty cars, and attacked anyone passing. The child injured Danny Quinn, leaving big cuts on his neck. As a distress signal, young may let out a high-pitched squeal, to alert any adults. They locate the sound and abort whatever they are doing, to go and assist the distressed young. The key to identify from which are babies and young, is to see which is bigger, as the children are slightly larger than the babies. Another way is too see if they defend themselves or attack. The children attacked Danny Quinn, whilst the babies cried helplessly. Mutated Future Predators Unlike the previous versions of the Future Predator, due to the Sterile Earth's harsh conditions, Mutated Future Predators are shown to be far less organized, and easily provoked into attacking one another. This is likely because food is extremely scarce, so they can't afford to lose it to others. They also fight among themselves for survival (probably to eliminate competion), and will attack others of their own kind when provoked. Also, they have slightly more speed and agility, possibly to outrun the Sterile Earth's toxic winds. Non-Canon In the future, at least one Future Predator becomes caught up in Chaos, an anomaly creature. Mutated Future Predators appear in the Watch YouTube Game along with Dromaeosaurus and Kaprosuchus, as the creatures move over to Watch. They attack your computer screen, you use Becker's weapons to fight them off, it takes three hits to kill a Predator. Also, in the Primeval novelization The Lost Predator, a male Predator, a female Predator, and their babies came through an anomaly leading from the Future into the Permian period. Then, afterwards, they went through a second anomaly, this one leading to the Forest of Dean, in early 2007. There, they caused havoc, killing three people. Cutter and the team followed them into the Permian, and most of them were killed; the male was killed by Cutter shooting at him, the female was killed by a Gorgonopsid, while in the Permian, and the vast majority of the babies were also eaten by the Gorgonopsid, too. However, a few of the babies managed to survive, and lived in the Permian, for all of their lives. This eventually changed the timeline, leading Claudia Brown to be replaced by Jenny Lewis, in the New Timeline. This New Timeline, along with a Raptor Attack, at a local shopping mall, were later addressed in the next book, Fight For Survival. Appearances Canonical *Episode 1.6 *Episode 2.1 *Episode 2.6 *Episode 2.7 *''Primeval Evolved'' Intro *Episode 3.1 *Episode 3.3 *Episode 3.4 *Episode 3.8 *Episode 3.9 *Episode 3.10 *S4 Prequel Episode 1 *Episode 4.1 *Episode 5.6 Non-Canonical *''The Lost Predator'' *Watch YouTube Game Gallery Mid5Trailer14.jpg Mid5Trailer12.jpg Mid5Trailer10.jpg Mid5Trailer9.jpg Mid5Trailer1.jpg Episode1.6 15.jpg Episode1.6 26.jpg Episode1.6 37.jpg Episode2.6 25.jpg Episode2.6 32.jpg Episode2.7 13.jpg Episode2.7 31.jpg Episode2.7 42.jpg Episode3.10 10.jpg Episode3.10 24.jpg Episode3.1 35.jpg Episode3.4 2.jpg Episode3.8 26.jpg Episode3.8 40.jpg Episode3.8 41.jpg Episode3.9 50.jpg Th 42402 5 122 118lo-1-.jpg 800px-Episode1_6_27.jpg|baby future predators 800px-Episode2_7_34.jpg|future predator (2.7) Mutated FP in ARC2.png Mutated FP in ARC.png Mutated FP in ARC3.png Becker and mutated future predator2.png Becker and mutated future predator.png MutatedFP no background by RSR.png Mutated Predator.png|A Mutated Future Predator in the Sterile Earth Desert Predator From Mission 4.png|A Predator during the Fourth Mission in attempt to save Connor, Abby and Danny. Screen shot 2011-08-21 at 10.00.14 PM.png|The Mutated Predator ready to kill Connor. Screen shot 2011-08-21 at 10.00.22 PM.png Screen shot 2011-08-21 at 10.01.08 PM.png Screen shot 2011-08-21 at 10.01.21 PM.png Screen shot 2011-08-21 at 10.01.40 PM.png Screen shot 2011-08-21 at 10.05.01 PM.png Screen shot 2011-08-21 at 10.05.08 PM.png Screen shot 2011-08-21 at 10.05.52 PM.png Screen shot 2011-08-21 at 10.06.15 PM.png Screen shot 2011-08-21 at 10.06.21 PM.png|The Predator spiraling in the air after Matt shoots it with an EMD in Episode 5.6. Screen shot 2011-08-21 at 10.14.34 PM.png Screen shot 2011-08-21 at 10.15.16 PM.png Screen shot 2011-08-21 at 10.15.18 PM.png Screen shot 2011-08-21 at 10.16.49 PM.png Screen shot 2011-08-21 at 10.17.31 PM.png Screen shot 2011-08-21 at 10.17.37 PM.png Screen shot 2011-08-21 at 10.17.46 PM.png Screen shot 2011-08-21 at 10.21.22 PM.png Screen shot 2011-08-21 at 10.21.28 PM.png Screen shot 2011-08-21 at 10.21.33 PM.png Screen shot 2011-08-21 at 10.21.53 PM.png Promotional Images FPConnorattack.jpg Predator 2.jpg Future_Predator_3.jpg Fp.jpg Future_predator.jpg Ep6 1.jpg Primeval53480im5.jpg Series 3 promo.jpg Trivia *The Future Predator was designed by Digital Textures Lead Daren Horley. *The Future Predator has killed the most main and recurring characters: Tom Ryan, (Episode 1.6) Oliver Leek, (Episode 2.7) Stephen Hart, discounting the other creatures, (Episode 2.7) Christine Johnson (Episode 3.9) and Sarah Page (S4 Prequel Episode 1). *The Future Predator is the only creature so far that has been "controlled" by humans, by means of the Neural Clamp. *The Future Predator is the first mammal to appear through an anomaly in Primeval, discounting the mammal-like reptiles such as the Gorgonopsid that appeared in the first episode. *The Future Predators have appeared in every series, with the exception of Series 4, in which they are only seen in flashbacks. They reappear in Series 5 under a slightly different guise. *The Future Predator is,along with the Anurognathus and Coelurosauravus,the only creature from Series 1 to appear in Series 5 *An interesting fact is that the Future Predators had appeared in both the episode 6 of both its' first appearance,Series 1 and the episode 6 of Series 5 is likely last appearence. *The Future Predator is the first creature to kill a woman, as indicated by a newspaper in Episode 1.6 claiming three people missing, one of which is a woman. The team later find three bodies at the nest with the young, these being the missing people. *In Series 1,Helen Cutter says that the Predators can become invisible on any environment,this was shown in Series 1 when it killed a soldier with this ability and in Series 2 where it nearly killed Nick Cutter while invisible.But,in Series 3 and Series 5,it never used it.Perhaps after the change in the timeline in Series 4 and 5,the Predators lost this ability after gaining a lot greater speed and leg strengh enough to stay upright,but this doesn´t explain why the Predators didn´t used it in Series 3 and why it made very few use of the ability,because if Predators had the "human-like intelligence" that Helen said,they would make a greater use of it *The Mutated Future Predators are Andrew-Lee Potts' favorite creature in Series 4 and Series 5. *The First Man-made Anomaly is far too small for the Mutated Future Predators to fit through. *The sonar for Predators changes for every series. In series 1, it is blue. In series 2, every living thing is reddish. In series 3 living things are red, and everything else is blue. In series 5, living things are orange and red, and everything else is black and grey. Predator Sonar Series 1.JPG|Series 1 Predator Sonar Series 2.JPG.jpg|Series 2 Predator Sonar Series 3.JPG.jpg|Series 3 Predator Sonar Series 5.JPG.jpg|Series 5 *In Episode 5.6, it is revealed that Future Predators (or at least Mutated Future Predators) can stand on their hind legs without support like primates or bears, making Connor mistake one for a human in the distance. *Helen Cutter's statement about predators camouflaging themselves has led to bizarre rumors that the Future Predator turns invisible like the Camouflage Beast. This is very, very, ''very ''unlikely, as it would almost certainly have been seen onscreen if it could, yet the Camo Beast wasn't shown. *The feeding habits of the Future Predator aren't officially known. Since they evolved from bats, it's likely that they lap up blood, and their appearance is consistant to the chupacabra, which is notorious to sucking blood. Though it's size could result in more protein need and therefore feeds like any standard carnivore. *It was thought that the Future Predator would be in Episode 4.5, along with the Labyrinthodont, but only the Labyrinthodont appeared. It was also thought to attack a castle in Episode 4.6, but instead that role was taken by the Hyaenodon. It was also thought that the Future Predator would return in Episode 4.7, along with the Silurian Scorpion, Dracorex, Diictodon, and Columbian Mammoth, when a pack attacks the ARC, but again, that never happened. *Episode 5.6 marks the first appearance of the Future Predator since the ressurection of Primeval. *The Future Predator is the first future animal to appear in Primeval. *The Mutated Future Predator has caused the most gruesome death in Primeval. It tore off another Future Predator's arm and savagely kills it. *It is possible that the Future Predator in Episode 5.6 aren't mutated at all like their name would suggest, but simply a further evolved version of the Future Predator, or evolved slightly different to the previous version. *This is the last creature that Tom Ryan, Oliver Leek ,Stephen Hart(discounting the other creatures in Leek's Prison), Christine Johnson, and Sarah Page encounter. See also *Category:Images of Future Predators External Links *Future Predator on the BBC America site *Future Predator on the Watch site Category:Younger Storybooks Creatures Category:Future Creatures Category:Series 1 Creatures Category:Younger Storybooks Creatures Category:Series 2 Creatures Category:Series 3 Creatures Category:Series 5 Creatures Category:Creatures that cause deaths Category:Creatures Category:Mammals Category:Featured Articles Category:Series 5 Category:Fictional Creatures Category:ARC Creatures Category:Creatures that killed other creatures Category:Recurring creatures